


Silly Dog

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, fits into Bitter Monsters universe, werewolf and fairy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogs make for good cuddlemates. Except for when they aren't but that's subjective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Dog

**Author's Note:**

> unedited bit of trash made for kaizykt (http://kaizykat.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr

Sleeping beside a werewolf is something that Jay would recommend to anyone within a safe environment.

Is the beast properly tamed and taught that the tamer’s flesh is not food flesh? Does the beast understand that they ought to keep their sharp teeth to themselves? What foods are they allowed to eat and what should they be kept away from?

Just as a few starter questions. The matter becomes more complex the deeper ones goes into a relationship with a werewolf.

If the basics are covered though, Jay would definitely suggest giving it a try-- pressing his ear to Tim’s fuzzy neck and rubbing until he’s certain that he’ll have stubble burn by the time the sun’s up is a luxury he wishes he could share with the rest of the world. So long as they found their own wolf to do it with. 

Tim is his. His wolf. Not theirs. Go find your own.

Winter has sunk its teeth into Alabama and it isn’t thinking of letting go any time soon. For the fourth evening in a row, the trickling river that Jay visits for drinking and bathing has become solid, cracking under his slight weight. The rain that fell this morning is turning to chilled glass upon the tree branches, their burden proving to be too great after an hour or so and causing them to break and tumble to the forest floor.

Another branch must have fallen nearby the house; Jay jolts up from a shallow sleep, head woozy but too alert for dreams to have held a tight grip upon him. 

He blinks his stinging eyes until he can bear to hold them open without tears streaking his cheeks. The room remains shrouded in black; a stray wind could have blown inside through a loose wall, or Jay took care of the flickering flame before giving into exhaustion and simply forgot.

Furry limbs drape across his bare stomach, tickling his skin, sure to leave red marks for him to discover in the light of tomorrow. Tim fell asleep after he did, intent on watching Jay drift off to be sure he was safe, or something like that. Funny, how protective the beast is of him when his job is to protect the beast from outsider eyes. 

He could move… but that would mean waking Tim. But not moving means laying here. For hours, probably, knowing how heavily the beast can sleep. He has had a long day of barking at the moon and chasing his own wispy tail, after all.

Hot air blows over the top of Jay’s head, a drawn out and harsh snore settling right beside his ear. He rolls his eyes. Alright, if Tim insists on behaving like that-- he’s not having any of it.

One arm at a time, one, two, after the other. Nails digging into the wood floors. He needs to get outside. Do something. Sitting here? Taking up precious time that could be spent exploring these forever expanding woods? How awful of him, such a crime, but, waking Tim, that’s a bigger crime, goddammit.

One leg out, untangling itself from the knee Tim had draped around it. Almost there. Wriggle a bit. Push one paw down his hip. Shiver because shit his fur tickles and Jay has had it, he is /not/ putting off giving Tim a shave before his next transformation, this is ridiculous. One more leg, he can do it, he can pull up and out and--

A shock to his spine. What?

Two more. In a row. Not painful, but rough, violent, sudden. Jay utters a sharp yelp, one of question and surprise and he would turn around and see what the /fuck/ Tim is doing if he wasn’t being shoved off of the mattress altogether and onto the hard, cold floor. It’s not quite what he was going for when he had the hopes of escaping the beast’s tight warm grip.

Catching his breath, Jay rocks his legs back and forth in the hopes of cracking his back and maybe relieving the pain there. He rolls over in the process, narrowing his eyes at Tim and opening his mouth to scold him.

What he sees is quick to silence his anger. 

It’s a little difficult to be incensed with a dog when it is dreaming of running through emerald fields, chasing rabbits and squirrels while flowers brush past its squinting eyes. At least, that’s what Jay wants to think Tim is experiencing. The wolf’s legs and arms run in place, rowing through the air. Tim’s face pinches up in concentration, ears flattening against the sides of his head.

Well.

Jay wanted to be free, didn’t he?

Now that he’s out, though, he catches himself sitting in front of the mattress, watching with a wide smile while his wolf stalks imaginary prey, lips parted to utter short little ‘boofs’.

Suddenly, it makes so much more sense to the fairy as to why humans love to keep dogs around.


End file.
